


Through Rose Colored Glasses

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Smut, glasses!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wears glasses and likes facials. Harry thinks it's just about the hottest thing he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Rose Colored Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> **Draco featured** : Glasses!Draco  
> Written for mahmfic's hot Glasses!Draco prompt at the [dracomalfoy](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com) community! Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine!

Potter's moans were like music to Draco's ears. He sucked harder as he pulled back off of Potter's cock to tongue at the slit and looked up at him over the rim of his glasses with a glint in his eye. Potter's fingers carded through his hair and gripped a handful. He opened his mouth wider and let Potter guide his mouth down over Potter's cock.  
  
"Fuck," Potter grit out, his eyes bright and his mouth hanging open while he panted. "God, you look so good doing that with your glasses on."  
  
Draco smirked as best as he could with a mouthful of cock and muttered unintelligible, garbled words with Potter's cock on his tongue. Potter's eyelids drooped and he bit his lip at the sensation. Draco sucked Potter down to the base of his cock and could feel the head tickling eagerly at the back of his throat as Potter's hips bucked up into his mouth. His glasses slid slightly down the bridge of his nose. The heady rush of power washed over him and his own cock twitched in his free hand as he stroked it, keeping himself on edge.  
  
" _Yes_ , Christ Draco, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep up like that," Potter gasped. Draco took a firm hold of Potter's hips and a deep breath before he swallowed that last precious inch that put Potter over the threshold into his throat, his muscles fluttering around the head of Potter's cock. Potter babbled nonsensically between his appreciative moans, "Oh shit, yes, yes, fuck - Merlin, your fucking mouth - I'm going to come - I'm - "  
  
Draco pulled off of Potter's cock and sat back on his heels. Potter made a desperate sound as he pulled away. He curled his fingers around Potter's spit-slicked cock and tugged him with quick, firm strokes that had Potter rocking his hips up into Draco's hand.  
  
"Do it, I want you to come all over my face - all over my glasses," Draco commanded as he leered up at Potter through his glasses. Potter keened and bit his lip, his hand clenched on the skin of his thigh. "Come for me - come _on_ me."  
  
"Oh fuck," Potter groaned and Draco felt his cock twitch and throb as Potter's release spurted out and coated his glasses, his lips, his cheeks, and even his eyelashes. Draco bit his lip and tipped his head back a fraction as Potter continued to come on him. He leaned forward until the tip of Potter's cock was twitching and shooting out the last of his sticky release against the long, pale column of his throat. Draco's other hand came up and smeared through the mess on his neck and up across his cheek. He sucked Potter's come off of his fingers greedily and licked it off from his lips. He could see Potter's blissed out expression through the few clean spots of the frames of his glasses. He wanted to stick those in his mouth and lick them clean, too. Potter's eyes blinked open and watched as he sucked on his fingers and a shiver rocked through his body. He leered down at Draco, his expression taking on a more predatory look. "That's so fucking hot. Now let me take care of you."


End file.
